


soundtracks

by ZachNightmare



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachNightmare/pseuds/ZachNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a soundtrack or sorts as I like to call it for Gravity and Graceful and started one for a new work I have not posted yet but may post before today ends. anyway I currently have it on my you tube channel marked as private but,I was wondering and thought it would be nice to share.  they are just play lists for each story with songs that inspire and i listen to while I write each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soundtracks

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Moderators and Admin's
> 
> I was unsure if this was allowed so just in case it is not I would like to put this message here to let you guys know just contact me and i will remove it.

I have a soundtrack or sorts as I like to call it for Gravity and Graceful and started one for a new work I have not posted yet but may post before today ends. anyway I currently have it on my you tube channel marked as private but,I was wondering and thought it would be nice to share.  they are just play lists for each story with songs that inspire and i listen to while I write each.

Graceful: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibl7owfLpjg&list=PLR_RAQulqQtNpzvuQi6F1OhaTT3W8fEXy  

Gravity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3bkpyNiv8Y&list=PLR_RAQulqQtOlMSe4pp-mWsCw4XdCqNe4

 Gift: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDfd4OsttIw&list=PLR_RAQulqQtNPXllCMKgdZ35b1pxgNky_


End file.
